The Mystery of Ricardo's Missing Head
"The Mystery of Ricardo's Missing Head" is episode 1 of episode 23. It first aired March 30th, 2010. Premise: Ricardo threatens to leave Gnarly Woods after finding the statue Helmut have made very offensive and claims it is not him. Can Alfred and Co convince him to stay while they try to solve the mystery? Summary: Alfred and Co arrive as Ricardo has gathered everybody to witness the unveiling of a statue built by Helmut. Before this, however, Mr. Russard asks Helmut to give a word about it first, before it is quickly revealed. Everybody, including Ricardo's fangirls, seem to love it, but Ricardo claims that it is not him, nor does he recognize who its supposed to be. Causing him to get offended by this and denies the claims that it is him. Which causes both of the males to grow angry until Mr. Russard tries to step in and stop the argument. Ricardo believes that it is still not him, and Helmut is angry so both of them storm off. Mr. Russard decides that since they're both so angry, any of the special plans they wished to do should be held off until the following day instead. On following morning the trio discuss the storm from the previous night as they make their way using the zip lines when they suddenly overhear Ricardo cry out! They go to see him there, overlooking the broken statue as Mr. Russard tries to calm him down, but to no avail... He then leaves angrily and announces he's going to leave Gnarly Woods. It is then suddenly Milo hears noise and dives into a bush, only to pull out Cynthia! She denies being there for a purpose and mentions that she was searching for the head of the statue before mentioning she found an odd sculptures tool before an arm pulls it out, soon to be revealed as Gabby and Louise Payne, who leave after Cynthia. Alfred determines the tool to be Clue 2 and they go to see Helmut. He admits to having been upset and the following night he went to overlook the statue again. Milo accuses him of knocking the statue over, but Helmut informs them it was already knocked over. Alfred mentions that it would have taken several people to knock it over. When suddenly Milo notices he's on a very sticky/muddy surface when they note that certain spots are wet, and some are dry. Alfred deems it to be his third clue and they head back to Hedgequarters to solve the mystery. Alfred analyses the mud, to which he determines it is not actually mud and its composed of silt clay. To which after looking it up Alfred quickly runs to the scene of the crime, promising to fill Camille and Milo in on his plan on the way. Rudy gets high up on the roof and they have Milo pretend to be the Ricardo Statue as Rudy then turns on the water from the roof and pours it on Milo. Mr. Russard identifies the weird noise he heard, to which Alfred explains that the rain from the storm collected on the Still Clay, which caused the podium and statue to topple over. Causing the head to break off. Helmut then reveals he took the head in order to try to remake the head and then reveals it once more! Ricardo is very happy with this result and announces that he will stay in Gnarly Woods. Since it is his home and everybody shares a small laugh. Quotes: *'Ricardo:' "Who is that long eared, strange looking fella? That's not me!" ------- *'Ricardo:' "The rabbit is out of here!" ''------'' *'Cynthia:' "Fine, you can have it. Have fun playing in the mud." ------- *'Ricardo:' *After seeing Milo pretend to be statue* "No... Please... No..." ---- *Ricardo: "My head." *points to his head* "What happened to my head?!" ''----'' *Alfred:'' "The analysis shows that it's composed of silt and clay particles."'' *Camille: "English, please!" *Alfred: "It's silt clay!" ''----'' *''Ricardo: "Yesterday, an insult to my face!"'' ''----'' *''Ricardo: "Right. But since it is a statue of me, my opinion counts more." '' Trivia *Alfred mentions his grandfather in this episode. *The statue of Ricardo is wearing the same outfit as his concert attire. *Ricardo's appearance seems slightly different from his last major role. *It seems odd that Alfred could use the sound as a clue considering the fact they didn't have the real sound recorded. Nor did they seem to have an imitation sound, just what Mr. Russard had described. *This is the second time Milo have ruined or lost a shoe. Unlike the first time though, he got this one back. Goofs *Alfred and Ricardo had odd moments of speaking slowly during the episode. But for some reason, a lot of up-close segments in this episode seemed off. *As Cynthia explains what she was doing and it shows her face up close, the lip-sync seems off by a frame or two, as it goes back and fourth between her speaking and her eyes closed. *As Alfred asks Mr. Russard if the sound is like the one he heard, Mr. Russard's ear is the same color of his hair. *The pupil/white part goes missing momentarily in Helmut's left eye as he explains why he had the missing head. *Notice how small Alfred looks when he tells Rudy to turn on the water. *Notice behind Ricardo before the statue is revealed, Mole girl is shown with teeth. *How come nobody else got stuck in the mud? Both Alfred and Camille were shown walking where Milo stood when his shoe got stuck. *While on the zipline, Camille has somehow got in front of Alfred and Milo when they're all on one line, despite the fact Alfred was the furthest of the three. *One second as Alfred explains the problem, Helmut has his hands to the side. But a second later they're on his hips. *At the beginning, Ricardo is shown the same height as Helmut, but a second later he's some inches shorter then Mr. Russard. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h54m08s225.png|First clue discovered, strange pop noise. vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h55m41s124.png|The second clue, sculpotor's gulch. vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h56m33s141.png|And that there is mud under statue, is our last clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h50m50s35.png|"Who is that Long-eared, Strange-looking Fellow??" vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h51m36s240.png|Ricardo's statue. vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h54m33s218.png|Milo being a hero 16688546 41 1.png|Poor Ricardo got devastated. Category:Helmut Episode Category:Episodes Category:Ricardo Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Galleries Category:Images